


taxi driver (be my shrink for the hour)

by amypond



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, art student!zayn, porn without much plot, pwmp, taxi driver!zayn, uni student!niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amypond/pseuds/amypond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which niall sucks the taxi driver's aka zayn's cock for a free ride. no really, that's the whole story</p>
            </blockquote>





	taxi driver (be my shrink for the hour)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the lack of caps and eventual grammar/spelling mistakes - english's not my first language sadly and also this is not beta'd
> 
> warning for badly written smut! i tried okay
> 
> title taken from frank ocean's 'bad religion' which has nothing to do with this fic but is just generally an awesome song
> 
> feedback and construtive criticism would be much appreciated♥ :)

he’s about twenty, black hair carefully styled into a quiff, slight scruff, caramel coloured eyes and pink, pouty lips. and his face, oh god his face, niall thinks. the sort of face you usually only see in magazines, that flawless. but well, the guy owning that face isn’t in a magazine, he’s driving niall’s taxi.

the newest justin bieber single starts playing on the radio and niall silently sings along, wipping his feet.

the driver grins. “What’s ya name?”

“What?”

“Ya name, pretty boy.” 

niall laughs as the driver stops at a red light and looks at him for a moment. “niall.”

“s’a pretty name,” the guy hums. “niall. i like it. ma name’s zayn but ya can call me whatever you want to.” 

and there is that grin again. 

“i think i’ll call ya taxi driver.” 

zayn laughs. “s’jus’ ma weekend job, i’m in uni, gettin’ an art degree.” 

niall doesn’t answer this time, looking out of the window and swallowing. the taxi driver, or zayn how we allows himself to call him now, is definitely quite..fit. he would be exactly niall’s type but well, he can’t just hit on his taxi driver, can he?

“what’cha thinking about?”

niall hums. “nothing.” 

“ah,” the driver says. “where did ya go?”

he’s on the drive home from the airport , niall remembers. “ireland. visitin’ ma family.” 

zayn nods. “knew ya were irish, the accent gives it away.”

niall laughs. he’s proud of his heritage and he’s only here for university anyway. 

“how much would the drive be so far?” 

they’ve been driving for what, twenty minutes? and there still not anywhere close to where he lives so niall’s kind of worrying about the price. he’s a uni student with only a shitty waiter job after all and the short trip home was expensive enough.

“forty bucks, abou’ ninety by the time ya home. ya can pay if off in anotha way if ya know what i mean,” zayn smirks.

niall raises his eyebrows. “ya mean sucking ya cock?”

zayn laughs, fixing his hair in the mirror. “yep.”

niall bits his lip, thinking for a second. the guy’s quite attractive and he hasn’t gotten laid in a while. also, a free ride. it’s not like it’s prostitution or anything, just an extra benefit. “ ‘kay.”

zayn chuckles. “seriously?”

niall nods. “seriously. i’ll suck ya off for a free ride.” 

“sounds great.” zayn grins, his eyes checking out niall over the mirror. “ya legal, right?”

niall laughs. “i’m nineteen.”

“ ‘kay.” the guy nods. 

twenty minutes of comfortable silence later, he parks the taxi in a multi-storey car park, at the nearly empty top story, and climbs into the backseat. niall grins at him. “i keep ma promises.”

“i hope so,” zayn laughed, sitting down while niall kneels down in front of him. the taxi driver opens his back skinnies and pulls them down along with his calvin klein underwear, revealing half hard ten ½ inches. niall swallows.

“ya big.” 

zayn laughs. “ya, i guess. thanks?”

niall gives him a grin he hopes comes off as sexy before leaning down over the guy’s cock, grabbing the base firmly and giving the head a few kitten licks before he used his flat tongue to lick a big strip up the whole length. 

zayn moans. “ah, fuck. ya good with ya mouth.”

niall hums, sucking the head into his mouth and running his tongue over the slit, which gets him a breathy whimper from zayn. he sucks into his mouth, runs his tongue along the veins and twirls it around.

“ohholyfuckinshitdontyafuckingstop,” the taxi driver pants. 

niall pulls off with a grin; spit and precum mixing in his mouth. he likes the taste, sort of. tastes better than most people he’s blown before and he really appreciates that zayn’s not yanking or pulling his hair. yet. he feels like he should feel bad about what he’s doing but he doesn’t, not at all, so he quickly goes back to sucking zayn’s cock and properly deep throats him this time.

“oh god,” zayn breaths, pupils blown wide and his mouth opened to an ‘o’ form.

niall hums around his dick, sending up vibrations. he bobs his head a few times, hallowing his cheeks and zayn reaches down, tapping his finger against his right cheek. he can feel his cock there, laying still for a moment before niall goes on. he looks up at zayn with that innocent look in his eyes he know drives guys mad before he takes the cock in deeper again. 

“look so fucking pretty with ma cock in ya mouth,” zayn moans, more controlled now. 

niall would smile but his mouth’s pretty full, so he settles for a hum and keeps sucking. 

zayn whimpers. “gonna come.”

niall keeps going, never having minded swallowing a bit of cum and run’s his tongue over zayn’s slit again before sucking down hard.   
zayn comes with a moan, arching his back and throwing his head back.   
niall swallows every last drop before looking up at the taxi driver, his mouth reddened and shiny.   
zayn needs a few moments to catch his breath but then reaches down and wipes spit from niall’s mouth, a grin on his face. 

“thanks fo’ that, blondie.”  
niall laughes, tucking zayn’s cock back in before he goes back to his seat and puts on the seat belt. “no problem, i enjoyed it quite a lot, too.” 

the dark-haired guy sits down on the driver’s seat, restarting the taxi. he drops niall off at his dorm with a last grin. “hope i get to drive ya again, blowie boy.”

niall laughs, shaking his head. “give me ya number and ya won’t even have to drive me for another blowjob. i just expect a nice dinner.”

zayn smiles, the sort of smile that makes his eyes crinkle at the corner and niall smiles back. he really is quite attractive , he thinks. definitely the most attractive taxi driver he’s ever seen.

“i’d be up for that,” zayn admits, scribbling down his mobile number on the back of a receipt and handing it to niall. “here, call me.”

“i will. good night, taxi boy,” niall smirks before turning around and walking into the building. 

he does end up calling him though, three days later, and they have dinner at nando’s. it ends up being the first of many dinners but they never tell their children or grandchildren the true story of the first time they met.


End file.
